Hunting Love
by demondeansgirl666
Summary: Dean, Sam, And adopted sister Max go on a hunt to find their dad. What's to happen besides for dean and max falling foreachother. How does everyone react to the news that they are a couple and going to have a kid? How will it change their destinies? R&R!
1. Finding New love

Up on a hill in the middle of no where a man stood contemplating the end of the way his heart felt. He had done something that he had never in his wildest dreams thought that he'd do. All his life he had looked over his little siblings since his father was never there to look after them. This man had two younger siblings but one of them captured his heart in a way no other person had been able to. Well technically it wouldn't have been incest to be with his little sister since she was adopted into the family but some how it still felt wrong for him to have the feelings he did. Closing his eyes he tried to will the pain away since he could never truly have her as his own. Take a deep breath he turned from the hills view to that of their current campsite. In a chair by the fire sat Max and on the ground next to her sat his younger brother Sam. Her laugh hit his ears and a smile formed on his full lips. As long as he could keep her in his heart even if he couldn't have her he was happy. Well as happy as someone could be when the one they love doesn't know that you love them.

Sitting in how own chair the elder male stared into the fire as it slowly died down. Out of the corner of his eye Max got up and moved to the car where she decided to sleep in the cramped back seat. Sam stayed where he was already fast asleep on the ground in his sleeping bag. Sighing he got up and put the fire out then went to the car as well and lay down in the drivers' seat after leaning it back. Some time during the night something woke him up. A whimpering of sorts. Looking around he could see that Sam was still sound asleep on the ground by the makeshift fire pit. Max on the other hand was on the floor of the car thrashing about fighting an opponent of her dreams. Making quick work of the blankets he was covered with and moving the seat back into place he moved to the back seat.

He remembered clearly the last time something like that happened. They were sleeping in a hotel room not long after she turned sixteen when she started thrashing back and forth, kicking, grunting and moaning in pain. It broke his heart seeing her like that but he had pushed it aside going to her side trying to wake her up. From that experience he got a black eye and swollen lip along with minor bruises on his chest and stomach from her flailing fists. It had been three years since then but not really wanting a repeat of that incident he gathered her in his arm and held her as she thrashed about. Slowly she regained a wakeful state and remembered where she was at. She stiffened when she felt powerful arms around her. Max Looked behind her to see Dean, the man that she had been falling for since the first time she saw him after one of her nightmares. To her, he was a god. She saw his fears but paid them no mind; she saw his many flaws and even paid them no mind. He was perfect to her and every time she woke to see him it put a smile on her face and a sparkle in her eye. Of course he was oblivious to how she felt. His deep voice broke the silence and her train of thought.

"Hey are you alright?" He sounded genuinely concerned and that brought her back to why he was back there with her in the first place.

"Uh…yeah I'm alright." The look in her eyes defied what she was telling him though. He saw fear in her eyes and that fear cut into him real deep. As she tried to move away from him and back onto the seat he just held her in place. "Dean what are you doin?"

His voice was a tone she hadn't heard from him and it slightly scared her when he spoke again. "Max for once tell me the truth."

"No I'm not alright is that what you want to hear? That my dreams scare the shit out of me? After all the shit I've seen I'm terrified of a little dream?" As she said it she looked away from him so he wouldn't see the tears that threatened to fall. She shook in his arms and his grip on her tightened.

"Max I -"

"I don't want to hear it alright. I just want to go back to sleep. We have to find dad in the morning." He sat there a minute and then just let her go as he got out of the car. Her voice called him back though. "Dean just for tonight could you stay back here with me?"

He stopped in his tracks his hand on the door ready to close it and looked back at her. What he saw shocked him. There Max sat huddle by the opposite door her eyes dark with fear and in the moonlight he could see the tears that had managed to fall while he had been in the backseat with her. With a curt nod he got back in and sat back down closing the door behind him. Grabbing a pillow he set it against the door and lay back as she laid another smaller one in his lap and laid her head back down. Her breathing evened out and she was soon fast asleep again. Dean watched her sleep for about an hour or so before sleep claimed him for the second time that night.

The morning rays hit Dean in the face waking him from the dream he had been having. Looking down he saw the woman from his dream and groaned. During the night they had repositioned themselves and he had his arms wrapped around her waist, her back pressed against his front. As he tried to pull his hand away Max grabbed it holding it in her own pressed into her stomach. Her other hand drew little designs on his skin causing him to shudder. She shifted in her sleep turning and facing him her face nuzzled into the underside of his chin. Her breath hitting his skin caused him to groan again.

"Hmm…Dean…"

When he heard his name on her lips his heart stopped for a moment not believing what he was hearing. His name came out of her in a moan of pleasure. He felt her nail run down his spine and he prayed to every deity he knew of that she'd stop and wake up so he could forget that it ever happened. Well he'd keep it locked away just like his feelings for her. When he looked down again he saw her brown eyes staring back up at him. He couldn't tell what she was thinking since her eyes were blank but she snuggled closer to him and he felt his loins tighten.

"Max?"

"What?"

"Do you know what you're doing?"

"Lying here…" She looked back up into his green eyes and she had an innocent expression on her face.

Dean moved the hand she had been holding and brought it up to her face and caressed her cheek softly. She moved her face up into his palm. She was so close to him and craved more of his touch so when he caressed her cheek she acted like a cat rubbing her face into his large palms. Looking back up into his eyes she saw the desire there and her heart lurched into her throat. Moving the arm that rested above her head she intertwined her fingers into his short hair rubbing along the hairline. Slowly both inched forward. He felt her breath on his lips and finished going in kissing her softly. His tongue flicked out touching her lower lip and she gasped in pleasure.

He deepened the passion in the kiss holding her to him. Moving her leg slight she felt how hard he was and moaned into his lips. His fingers gripped her him pressing her down into the seat using his weight to hold her down as his hand slid up her top feeling her warm skin under his own. Her own fingers pulled at his shirt which was removed promptly. Her small hands up his chest and down his back. He lifted her shirt up exposing her stomach and lace covered breasts. He leaned down again licking at her neck and nipping here and there down her collarbone down to the valley of her breast to one mound of tanned flesh. One hand massaged the other breast as the other slid down to her pants. Untying them quickly his fingers slipped past the hem to her panties. He felt her heat and groaned into her skin.

Max's fingers ran down his chest and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and dived into his boxers grasping a hold of his erection feeling it pulse in her hand. She pulled on him from base to tip rubbing her thumb over his tip. His groans met her ears and she giggled in delight. His shuddering breath hit her neck as he grabbed her wrist pulling it from his pants holding it at her side. She looked up at him hurt.

"I-if you had kept that up…I-I would have lost it." His explanation was clear and she smiled kissing him again.

Both sat up slightly and removed their pants and underwear throwing them to the floor of the car. Reaching into the front pocket of his pants he pulled out a condom. Using his teeth he ripped the wrapper open. Smiling again she grabbed it from him and pushed him into a sitting position in front of her. Slowly she rolled it onto him staring down at his hard cock. Licking her lips in thought she remembered a dream that had started that same way. He laid her back onto the seat again and held himself above her.

"Are you sure about this Maxie?"

She nods then answers. "I'm very sure about this Dean."

He positioned himself at her entrance. He had dreamed of this moment for so long he didn't want to ruin it so he went slow. He kissed her again and pushed into her in a fluid motion. He held still waiting for her to adjust to him and given her movements he started to move in and out of her. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as his dug into her hips pulling her up to him. Her moans set him at a quicker pace as she wrapped her legs around him pulling him in further if possible. Over and over again he hit her cervix making her moan loudly to almost a scream. His mouth searched hers out bringing her into a kiss that could set a fire deep inside. His fingers caressed every piece of skin he could get them on even reaching between them finding her clit with his thumb. Her back arched against him his mouth taking in a peak. She cried out for him to go harder and faster and he complied driving into her.

"OH GOD!...DEAN!...HARDER!...RIGHT…THERE!...YES!..."

Her screams encouraged him to do as she asked and more. Skin slamming against skin could be heard along with muffled grunts and screams. She felt like she was flying having the man she's dreamed about taking her roughly. She wasn't a virgin by any means but what she was experiencing at that moment topped all others. With a few more strokes into her she felt her walls start to give tightening around him. He felt it and moved faster and harder into her and she fully tightens around him and writhes in pleasure beneath him. He groans out her name in his release but stroking in and out of her bringing them back down from the high as he collapsed on top of her. Breathing heavily he kissed her neck calmingly.

"Jesus Maxie…What the hell got into you?"

"You did."

"Funny…What the hell got into you for you to do this?"

"You did."

"What do you mean by that?"

She pushed him up and settles herself in his lap laying her head on his shoulder. "Dean I've wanted to be with you since my nightmares first started. I wanted to feel your hands on my skin, I wanted to taste your lips. Jesus I wanted to jump you at every moment but retrained myself from doing so." Her admission shocked him to say the least because it was exactly what he wanted to do to her. She lifted her hips and sits down again on his hardening cock. "I've wanted to feel you inside me for so long it hurt just to look at you." He groaned feeling her around him again and bucked into her hips. She moved her hips against him nibbling on his neck to the hollow of his throat. She licked over his Adams apple and he bucked up into her more. He gripped her hips and lifted her and pulled her back down on him again. She leaned back gripping his knees giving him more of an angle as she rode him. It didn't last as long as the first time since her felt her juices coating his erection since he had taken off the condom. Hitting her cervix he felt her clench tightly around him and his climax reached a new height as his load was sent in streams filling her with warmth. She lay against his chest breathing heavily as he held her close to him.

"Jesus Maxie keep that up and we'll wake Sammy…"

"Yeah we don't want him waking up right now do we?'

"Indeed we do not."

Her laugh rang in his ears. And her next words shocked him more than her first confession. Four simple words. "I love you Dean."

Well how's that for a kicker? Anywho review since you've read it…Make my day please…


	2. Saying Goodbye

Last time:

"Jesus Maxie keep that up and we'll wake Sammy…"

"Yeah we don't want him waking up right now do we?'

"Indeed we do not."

Her laugh rang in his ears. And her next words shocked him more than her first confession. Four simple words. "I love you Dean."

Now:

Since it was morning the sun was peaking through the trees and right onto Sam's face waking him. Dean and Max where cleaned up and sitting by a new fire after moving Sam so they could start it. When Sam lifted his head he rubbed he sleep from his face and looked at the chair that was a few feet from him. Max sat in the chair and Deans head was on her lap as he poked at the fire making it crackle from his sitting position on the ground. Sam saw her playing with Dean's hair and was instantly confused. Sure he had known that they both had feelings for each other because they both told him in the same day and that had been the day after he had seen his older brother wake her up from a nightmare that had even woke him up.

Unlike his brother he felt that Max really was a sister and kept it at that. He knew that soon he'd be leaving but only Max knew about that though. He was just bidding his time until he told his brother that they'd be left to their own devices since he was going to college. He had taken enough time off to find their dad and try and find the demon that killed their mother but it was time to go. Sitting up on his sleeping bag he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, yawned and stretched the kinks from his back from sleeping on the ground. Two pairs of eyes focused on him for a brief moment…well maybe not so brief since they watched him closely.

"What are you two staring at?" Sam asked getting irritated.

"We were starting to wonder if you were ever going to wake up actually. We should have left hours ago," Dean stated.

"Then you should have just left dumb ass."

"I was going to but Max said she'd kick my ass if I had just left you here."

"Well gee… Thanks Max…"

"Don't mention it," There was something that wasn't being said and he knew it but figured it was an inside joke against him as usual since they always ganged up on him. "Are you alright Sammy?"

"Just peachy Max." His voice betrayed his obvious annoyance of the situation.

"Oh Sammy…Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm Fine!"

"Okay no need to bite my head off jeez…"

He looked at her and she had a smile on her lips. Yup something was definitely up and it wasn't a good thing. She had the smile that said he'd missed something important and that's never a good thing to do.

"What's with you two this morning? Did you go hunting last night after I went to sleep or something?"

"Nope…"Both answered at the same time.

"Alright ya both are freakin me out. What's going on?"

"Nothing…"

"You guys this isn't funny."

"Actually it is quite amusing," Max commented.

"You have no idea of what happened this morning do you?" Dean asked.

"Obviously not if I'm asking what's up."

The couple sitting down just burst out laughing. Max had been sure that she'd wake him with what had happened but apparently he slept through the entire thing. That made them laugh even harder. Sam not knowing what to do just stood there in shock as they laughed about something. He grew angry because he was confused.

"Sammy it's a good thing you're a deep sleeper," Dean stated when his breath came back.

"What does me being a deep sleeper have to do-…never mind I don't want to know."

"It's nothing bad Sammy."

"It's SAM!"

"Sam, Sammy it's a name and we all know you'll always be Sammy to me…"

"Max…it's Sam…not Sammy."

"Do you really want to get into that right now?"

"If we have to yes."

"I'm a girl. You're my brother Sammy and there is nothing you can do about it."

She stuck her tongue out at him and he just smiled at her antics. To Max he really would always be Sammy. He knew that. She knew that. Hell everyone knew that. He'd do anything for his little sister. Little did he know he'd have to make a decision that could cost her. It would cost her more than he was willing to let her give.

"Why don't y'all just leave me alone?"

"Because picking on you is fun…And you make it so easy." Dean commented.

Growling at them he grabbed his bag and packed anything of his and put it in the car while they just sat there. Their stuff was already packed in the trunk and the blankets were folded in the corner. Dropping his bag in he shut the trunk and sat back down by the fire. For being summer it was cold and the fire helped keep them warm. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Max lean down and whisper something to dean or that's what it looked like to him anyway. The two confused the hell out of him. He knew they wanted each other and didn't understand why they just didn't do what they wanted to do and get it over with.

"You guys just get a room already."

"What Sammy?" Max asked.

"You heard me. Look it's obvious what both of ya are wanting so in the next town get a room of your own and have fun."

Dean looked at him trying to hide a smirk knowing exactly what his little brother was meaning. "Ya know that's not a bad idea. But what about you Sam?"

"I'll survive."

Max looked at him and saw that he was going to be taking a bus when they got to the next town which was a day's drive from their current position. Getting up out of the chair she folded it up and stuck it in the trunk of the car sitting in the back seat while Dean and Sam put out the fire and got into the front. As Dean drove Sam eventually fell asleep as usual.

"Do you think he knows something?" Max asked sitting forward leaning on the middle part of the long seat.

"He knows something but what I haven't a clue."

"Maybe he's thinking about leaving."

"Are you serious? Sam Leaving? That's a laugh Max."

Sitting back again she looked out the window and the passing scenery. She stayed quiet the rest of the trip and when they stopped at the motel at the town they were in Dean got out to register them while Max took a little walk with Sam. She had a wad of cash in her pocket and she played with that while they walked.

"Max…Thanks for understanding that this is something that I have to do."

"I know Sam. That's why I want you to take this." Pulling out the wad of cash she thrust it into his hand.

"No way Max. I can't take this. You earned it."

"Well not really but whatever. I've got more where it came from. That's about five grand right there. I don't want you living on the streets. And since you have your cell you better call me or I'm gunna beat you in the head."

He chuckled but agreed. "You'll get a call every week and an email a couple times a month."

"Make us proud Sammy."

Just to hug his sister he had to lean down but it didn't bother him much. "Take care of Dean."

"I will. Get yourself a girlfriend while you're there." They stopped walking at a bus stop and waited for about five minutes when the next bus showed up.

"Well I've got to go now. I'll miss ya Max."

"Take care Sammy."

With a last hug he got onto the bus and sat in the back. She watched as the bus disappeared from sight and she walked back to the motel alone. Dean was waiting at the main door and saw that she was alone.

"Where's Sammy?"

"On a bus going to California."

"What?"

"He's going to go to college Dean. He's good at school and he deserves some normalcy."

"How in the hell did he get into college anyway. We didn't have a chance to send in applications with the hunting and traveling."

"Well he managed to and he's going to Stanford. A full scholarship and grants. Full ride."

"So earlier when you said he was thinking of leaving you were serious."

"Yeah I was. Very serious."

"How long have you known?"

"About a month when the acceptance letter came at the post office at home."

"You've known this long and never said anything?"

"Look Dean he's gone the least you can do is be happy for him. The last hunt almost destroyed him. He just needs time away from hunting and college will do that for him." He groaned and looked away from her. He felt her soft hand on his cheek and he looked at her with a glare in his eyes. "He needed to go."

"I promised Dad that I would look after both of you."

"Well dad isn't here is he? Sam is a grown man he can take care of himself and you know that I can to. Dean just let him go please." Her eyes pleading with him.

"Why did you keep this from me?"

"Because I don't break promises." She stood on tip toe and kisses his cheek. "Now what room are we in. I'm tired."

A smile formed on his lips and he put an arm around her waist and walked to their room. Unlocking and opening the door he let her in and went back to the car and grabbed his bags. Seeing Sam's bags gone reminded him that he had really left and he and Max were alone together. He went back to the room and dropped the bags in a chair and heard the shower water running and the door cracked steam billowing out. He reclined on the bed and waited for her to get out of the shower. After a while he turned on the TV and flipped through the channels. The water turned off and max came out with a small towel on her head and a larger one wrapped around her curvaceous body. His eyes betrayed him as he looked her over with a large smile on his lips.

"Is here something you see that you like Dean?" Max asked her voice bringing him from his mental admiring.

"Indeed I do see something I like." He eyes back on the TV where a busty blonde in a very skimpy outfit was parading herself in front of a bunch of wrestlers.

"That's sick Dean…Really sick…"

He stood and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Slowly he pressed his lips on the skin at the nape of her neck. Holding the towel in place she turned to face him his lips capturing hers in a searing kiss. His arms were still around her holding her to him as hers wrapped around his neck and her fingers tangled themselves in his short hair. A knock on the hotel room door caused them to tear away from each other max going into the bathroom with shorts and a tank top while Dean went to open the door.

Well folks, how's that one?


	3. Manticore Family Reunion

MASSIVE LEMON

Last time:

A smile formed on his lips and he put an arm around her waist and walked to their room. Unlocking and opening the door he let her in and went back to the car and grabbed his bags. Seeing Sam's bags gone reminded him that he had really left and he and Max were alone together. He went back to the room and dropped the bags in a chair and heard the shower water running and the door cracked steam billowing out. He reclined on the bed and waited for her to get out of the shower. After a while he turned on the TV and flipped through the channels. The water turned off and max came out with a small towel on her head and a larger one wrapped around her curvaceous body. His eyes betrayed him as he looked her over with a large smile on his lips.

"Is here something you see that you like Dean?"

Max asked her voice bringing him from his mental admiring.

"Indeed I do see something I like." He eyes back on the TV where a busty blonde in a very skimpy outfit was parading herself in front of a bunch of wrestlers.

"That's sick Dean…Really sick…"He stood and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Slowly he pressed his lips on the skin at the nape of her neck. Holding the towel in place she turned to face him his lips capturing hers in a searing kiss. His arms were still around her holding her to him as hers wrapped around his neck and her fingers tangled themselves in his short hair. A knock on the hotel room door caused them to tear away from each other max going into the bathroom with shorts and a tank top while Dean went to open the door.

Now:

Dean opened the hotel room door and his eyes went wide. In front of the door stood to guys that looked exactly like him and behind them was his father. They stood there for a few minutes until Max came out of the bathroom in a skin tight muscle tank top and her short work out shorts. She froze seeing who was at the door.

"Hey Maxie…" Both boys standing in front of the door said in unison. Her eyes widened even further if that was possible. John stood in the background watching the scene unfold in front of him.

"Wh-What the hell? How the fuck did you guys find me?" Max asked standing still.

"We were in town and we saw you walking with the guy that got on a bus and figured you'd be at this hotel since it's the only one in town. John here heard us talking about you and knew how to find ya." One of them said.

"Ben…Does anyone else know?"

"Nope just me and Alec here."

Ben was the one who had spoke before. His features the darker of the brothers. Alec was definitely more laid back. She looked between them and Dean shocked as hell. He looked exactly like them but his scent was different from theirs. Where Ben and Alec were Manticore all the way they had the feline DNA and other scents that she could smell but Dean he was well Dean. He smelled of the impala along with bear. Then that's when it hit her. She smelt feline in him as well and about freaked out. From where she stood she could see the back of his neck but there was no barcode. For all intense and purposes Dean was human but his scent was off for being human.

"Well can we come in or is this little party going to stay in the hall way?" John asked from behind the boys.

His voice broke their thoughts mainly Max's thoughts and she ushered them inside. Dean sat where he had been sitting. Ben and Alec sat on a bed and John sat in a chair. She sat on the floor in front of Dean and leans her head back onto his lap. She had wanted to be alone with him but that wasn't going to happen now that their father was back and her Manticore brothers sat on the only bed in the room.

"So Maxie what have you been up to since we escaped?" Alec asked breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Hunting mostly."

"Hunting what little sister?" Ben asked confused.

"Oh demons, poltergeist; werewolves…Anything evil really…" A smile formed on her lips when their eyes widened with shock.

"You can't be serious…" They again said in unison.

"Very serious. I've been doing it since I was adopted into their family. With my skills…I come in pretty damned handy."

"You were adopted?" Ben asked curious.

"Well not fully legally since you know but they are part of my big family."

"Max when you say big family how many do you mean?" John asked looking up from his journal.

"Well there is Zack, Biggs, Krit, Brin, Ben, Alec, Jondy, Zane, Syl, Tinga, Bling, Jace, You, Sammy and Dean."

"Damn." Came Dean's voice from above her.

"Lover or not you're still part of my family." She looked up at him from where she was and saw his eyes widen. "Oops…"

Ben and Alec just chuckled but John was also shocked as hell. He knew some where in his mind that they loved each other but he hadn't expected that to happen so soon.

"Dude I'd say welcome to our freaky family but I don't think that would be appropriate right now so I'll say it anyway…Welcome to our freaky family." Alec chimed in with his two sense.

"Max…"

"What Dean? What we did this morning that can classify us as lovers and they fact that I told you I loved you. Does that mean anything to you?"

"Of course it means something to me. But I didn't expect you to verbalize it in front of dad and your brothers."

"They may be your brothers to since they look exactly like you. I do know however that you are older then they are since they are only two years older than me and you are twenty-five."

"How the fuck does that work? There is no way I'm related to them."

"Hello cloning ever heard of it?"

"Yeah I've heard of it…so what. There's no way."

"You remember when you asked me where I came from."

"Yeah but what's that got to do with this?"

She sighed inaudibly. "I'm form a military facility that was known as Project Manticore. The took eggs and sperm from donors and cloned the cells to create the perfect soldier. That would be me and my brothers and sisters. A select few of us escaped and made it. As you know I was in foster care before dad about ran over me and I was adopted by you guys. I was created in a lab. Feline DNA, Shark DNA you name it. I've got no junk DNA. I don't get sick except for seizures as you know. That's why I take trytophan. That explains why I was able to save y'alls lives so many times."

Dean listened to her speech and it finally all made sense to him. He had some of the same abilities she did but unlike her he didn't have a barcode on his neck.

"Dean these boys are your clones so to speak. You are the original." His father explained.

"What do you mean I'm the original?"

"You're mother and I where trying to have a baby so being as I was in the military they allowed us to be part of the project. They cloned you then gave you to us so that we could have a child. Then a few years later Mary wanted another child so we did it again but to them Sammy was a failure and that was right about the time when she was murdered by the demon. Before they gave you to us after you were born they did a DNA check and it showed you had other DNA in you as well but we decided to keep it to ourselves."

"So you're saying I'm not even human?"

"Dean you're still human just slightly revved up like me, Ben, and Maxie." Alec stated.

"Oh that comforting."

"What are you saying you've got a problem with what I am?" Max asked hurt.

"No Max I'm not saying that at all. It's just a lot to take in."

"I think its best we let you two discuss this me and the two boys will get a room of our own."

"Alright dad." Max walked them to the door then closed and locked it behind them. "Dean I'm still me. You just know a bit more about me than you did before hand."

"Max that's a damned big secret to keep."

"I didn't want to take the chance of losing you so I never told anyone. I didn't expect to run into any of my brothers and sisters again. I gave that hope up a long time ago then suddenly here is Ben and Alec right back into my life."

"Do you think I would have treated you differently if I had known? Is that why you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't want it used against me if someone where to capture you asking questions about me. The less you knew the better."

"I guess that's understandable."

He reached for her hand and pulled her to him. He got her to straddle his hips and nuzzled into her. His hot breath heated her cooled skin and sent a shiver down her spine. He kissed her throat slowly trailing up to her chin. He kissed her face purposely not touching her lips. When their lips finally met it was a battle of dominance. He cupped her bottom and pulled her harder against him. Through the material of their clothing she felt his arousal for her and a smile played on her lips. Standing he walked over to the bed and laid her down on it leaving her body for a moment to remove her shorts sliding them down her legs. Tossing them aside he settled between her thighs his clothed hips rubbing against her soft flesh. Her fingers moved quickly unbuttoning his pants and pulling down the zipper. He stood again taking her top with him tossing that aside as she pushed his pants and boxers down his legs. His already shirtless body glistened in the soft light of the hotel room.

He wanted to see her writhe in pleasure so her set out attack each nipple with his hot mouth ravaging her skin with his tongue and teeth. His head moved lower bipping into her navel with his tongue he continued farther downwards. Her soft curls between her legs greeted his mouth. He pushed her legs farther open watching as her lips spread apart only slightly. She felt his tongue slip through licking her entrance and up to her clit. Her head thrashed back and forth and then he stopped. She whimpered and looked at him confused as to why he stopped.

"I want to watch you watching me as I pleasure you."

At a loss for words she nodded. His eyes locked on hers as her moved his face back down. Using both hands he held her hips in place as he stroked his tongue in and out of her. She felt the heat in her body increase tenfold as she moaned out. His right hand snaked down as his left held her still. Starting with his index finger her stroked her from the inside. Moving it around, in and out. He added a second finger doing the same and scissoring his fingers spreading her farther apart. She had to bite her lip when he added a third finger doing the same actions as before. Her breath came out in labored pants. She felt he climax coming. He shoved his fingers into her and she screamed out her release spilling her juices into his hand.

Her eyes never once leaving him as he licked his hand cleaning it tasting her. "Mmm…you taste really good…" watching him turned her on and all she wanted to feel was him buried deep inside of her.

She grabbed his erection and got him to lay on the bed. She kissed the tip of his hard cock and he shuddered. Taking his tip in her mouth she sucked on him twirling her tongue around him. His groans filled the room as he bucked up into her face. She took more of him in her mouth swallowing him again and again. Her mouth worked as a suction cup. He groaned and panted and bucked into her mouth. His release filled her mouth scorching a way down her throat. She didn't miss a single drop as she sucked him dry. Pulling her mouth away his cock didn't lay limp as most would. He wanted her badly. He had a strong urge to take her as his mate and that thought made him have an instant hard on after having the best blowjob of his life. He pulled her up and made her straddle him again. She felt his arousal and grinned in anticipation. He lifted her with one hand and with the other he placed his erection at her wet entrance.

Dean pulled Max down on him forcefully as he bucked up into her waiting heat. Again and again he'd lift her up and pull her back down on him. He rolled her over so she lay on her back with him between her legs pounding into her. He was ruthless in taking her. He lifted on of her legs and place it on his shoulder. Gripping her hips he slammed into her relentlessly. The only sounds heard were the grunts, moans, groans, cries of pleasure and the slapping of skin. On his knees he tightened his grip on her hips.

"Gods…Dean…AAHH…Take…take me…from behind…"

He slid out of her long enough for her to get on her knees and put her head in her arms on the pillows. He shoved himself back into her hot sex and slammed into her again. He was about to lose it and he wanted her to cum first so her reached around her and pressed his fingers on her clit. She whimpered in ecstasy. He leaned down and bit into her shoulder licking up the blood from breaking the through her skin as she shouted out her release her tight walls gripping him milking his hard cock. His essence filled her as they collapsed onto the bed. He spooned her to him still inside her. He nuzzled her neck and she could feel him getting hard again. Pulling off him she lay on her back her legs spread wide for him. A grin played on his lips.

Again he settled between her legs and buried himself to the hilt. He pulled all the out of her and slowly went back in. She groaned loudly at the feeling. His thrusts then started to be quick jabs him then slow leaving her body. She screamed for him. Calling out his name. His arms braced at the crook of her knees. She couldn't go anywhere. He kissed her neck and she bent down and nibbled on his neck. With each nip she gave he grew faster going harder and deeper. When he forced himself back in she angled up causing him to hit her g spot. His thrusts became faster and more urgent until the climaxed at the same time. He collapsed on top f her and rolled so she lay on him. Still burring deep inside her he brought the blankets around them for sleep.


	4. Memories of Dean, Ben and Alec

Last time:

Again he settled between her legs and buried himself to the hilt. He pulled all the out of her and slowly went back in. She groaned loudly at the feeling. His thrusts then started to be quick jabs him then slow leaving her body. She screamed for him calling out his name. His arms braced at the crook of her knees. She couldn't go anywhere. He kissed her neck and she bent down and nibbled on his neck. With each nip she gave he grew faster going harder and deeper. When he forced himself back in she angled up causing him to hit her g spot. His thrusts became faster and more urgent until the climaxed at the same time. He collapsed on top f her and rolled so she lay on him. Still burring deep inside her he brought the blankets around them for sleep.

Now:

The early morning light filtered through the blinds waking the occupants of room 49. Max groaned and put her face into Dean's neck to block out the invading sun. His larger hand rubbed her back along her spine and she purred in his ear. Her hips shifted causing them to groan.

"Now that's a way to wake up," Dean commented as he flipped her onto her back pressing her into the mattress.

"Dean as much as I'd love to we need to get up so that we can meet up with dad, Alec and Ben," Max stated.

"Not even a quickie in the shower?"

"Take me away. How can I say no to your handsome face?" Picking her up her legs wrapped around him as they made their way to the shower.

A couple hours later Max and Dean made their way to the diner where they had breakfast with John, Ben and Alec. At breakfast the triplets if that's what you wanted to call them kept staring at each other. Max was fidgeting with her food and Dean and Ben took notice of it first. That's when her phone went off. Grabbing it quickly she answered breathless.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Max. I just wanted to call and say thanks for helping."_

"Oh, not a problem Sammy. You'll never believe who showed up at the motel."

"_What did dad come back early or something?"_

"Well no. Actually dad showed up with two of my other family."

"_Is that a good or bad thing?"_

"I dunno just yet."

"_What do you mean you dunno yet?"_

"Well I dunno because Dean, Alec and Ben keep staring at each other and two of the three are more or less glaring at the other and it's kinda creepy because they all look alike."

"_You're kidding me right?"_

"Not even a little bit.

"_Damn and I'm missing this? That's not fair"_

"See what you miss by going off to college."

"_Yeah. Yeah. I get ya. So what else is going on?"_

"Well Dean and I are sort of together."

"_What do you mean sort of?"_

"I dunno about that one really either. So how things going so far with you?"

"_Going good. I have an apartment now and I'm going to a club tonight with some people I met."_

"Does Sammy have a girlfriend already?"

Hearing that Dean quirked a brow up at her looking away from his cloned twins.

"_No I don't have a girlfriend or boyfriend and tell Dean to stop with the eyebrow."_

Max laughed as they finished talking about things since he left just the day before and about Alec and Ben. After hanging up her phone all four men looked at her.

"What?"

"So who was that little sister?" Ben asked.

"That would be Sammy the other Winchester male."

"So why isn't he here then hunting?" Alec Asked.

"Because he went to school."

"Sam went to college?" John asked irritated.

"Yeah dad Sammy went to college. He was sick of hunting so he left. I gave him some cash to so he wasn't on the street."

Again all three out of four looked at her like she had a second head. Sighing and sinking into her seat Max kept her mouth shut for the remainder of breakfast that turned into lunch. When they finally left the diner Max was irritated since they were talking about her for most of the time. They were swapping stories from when she was at Manticore and when she was with the Winchesters. Her fists clenched tightly as she walked down the road back to the motel.

"Would you knock it off?!" Max screamed at them. "All of you stop talking about me as if I'm not here!" She stopped in the middle of the road they were walking down and glared at the four men.

"Maxie are you okay?" Alec asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No I'm not. You two show up and throw everything out of wack. I don't want to be reminded of where we left and you both remind me of Manticore."

"Max that's not fair. We escaped with you remember." Ben stated.

"Yeah you did and I was hoping to be happy seeing you guys again but I'm not especially with y'all talking about Manticore the way you are. You make it sound all peachy when it wasn't. It was hell. That's why we escaped."

"It wasn't all bad." Alec commented.

"No Alec all of it was bad. The missions and the training and being stuck in hell when the doctors decided to play doctor evil and experiment on us. Or has being in the free world made you forget?"

"Maxie we didn't forget trust me." Ben said in a quiet voice.

"Well I know for a fact that I haven't forgotten. I have the nightmares still. They've gotten to the point of being violent. Twice I've woken up to beating Dean causing him bruising. That's not fair to him and I hate having gone through it the first time only to relive it over and over again. So just stop talking about it."

"Sorry Max." Alec apologized.

Dean walked up to her and put his arm around her shoulders pulling her to him. They walk ahead of the others so they had some privacy to talk.

"Max you have nothing to feel bad about. The bruising I got was you subconscious fighting off it's demons I just happened to be there when it happened. It is not your fault."

"Dean you got hurt because of me and it killed me seeing you bandaged like that."

"Max it was not your fault." He stopped again and stroked her cheek lightly and she leaned into his touch purring. "Don't blame yourself for something that you had no control over. I know you are affected by your actions and that you still hurt. But baby it's not your fault. None of it is. I can see that Manticore hurt you but if they didn't create you we wouldn't be together right now."

"Are we together or just sleeping together?" Her eyes averted from his looking down between them.

He tilted her chin up so she was looking at him. "I want it all when it comes to you Maxie. I don't want just your body Max I want all of you." Max hadn't cried in years but the love he was showing her caused tears to form in her eyes and fall. He hugged her close as she wept silently.

Dean was vastly different from his clones. Where they were hard he was soft what they lacked he had. The day he came into Max's life was the best day of her life. She may have lost one family but gained another. Dean had never really been her brother or the brotherly type towards her. He was always there to protect her when she needed it and he was there for her to talk to. She was close to Dean and he made her feels safe. The other Winchesters she was close to in a father daughter, brother sister sort of way. She went to Dean for everything in the beginning then it changed when she turned thirteen.

Flash back

_Max woke with a smile on her face. It was the October thirty-first. Her birthday. She had had a really good dream even though she really couldn't remember it. She felt she didn't want to remember it but she was happy all the same. It was the day she became a teenager. It was early so she got up and showered before her brothers and dad woke up and was dressed just as john woke up from his nap in the chair. _

"_Morning Max. Happy birthday."_

"_Thanks dad. Do you mind if I go for a run?" _

"_Knock yourself out." He hands her the motel key as she takes off out the door running around the building then down the road. Her thoughts drifted back to the dream and felt funny all over. _

_In the dream she could tell that she was much older than she was currently. She had been sleeping in the impala like she did when they were usually on the road and camping when they go too tired to find a motel. Like many night she woke up to dean looking at her. The next thing she new was they were making out and he was making her feel things a brother shouldn't be making his little sister feel. When she woke up from the dream she had take a very cold shower. With her mp3 player in place she jogged down the road into town then turned and went back to the motel. She felt better until she smelt Dean all over the motel. Cursing quietly she went back outside into the fresh air away from his scent. Sam went to find her. He found her sitting by the car her music blaring in her ears yet she still heard him walk up._

"_Morning Max. Happy birthday." He sat down next to her as she pulled her earphones away from her head. _

"_Thanks Sammy." Even in the fresh air she could still smell Dean. And like Sam she heard him before he was there and she groaned to herself._

"_Happy Birthday Maxie. Are you feelin okay?" he looked down at her concerned. She was very flushed and her breathing was unsteady. Getting up quickly she ran back to the motel room and into the bathroom. Stripping from her running suit she turned the water on as cold as possible, she tried to get his scent off her but no matter how many times she washed or how long she stayed under the cold water it was there and she groaned. She was exhausted and wanted the nightmare to end. _

_Outside the bathroom John stared at the door confused then to the front door as his two sons walked in shrugging at her odd behavior. _

End Flashback

Max remembered that day very clearly. She realized that she had gone into heat that day and about every three months she'd go into heat. It was torture especially the morning she woke up having him shaking her because she had started thrashing about in her sleep.

Flashback

_Max had been dreaming again about Dean before it became her normal nightmares of Manticore. In her dreams she saw them cutting Dean up to see how he ticked and sending his body parts to other X5's. She went in and started to fight the doctors and that's how she woke up when Dean was shaking her. He ended up sleeping in her bed the rest of the night because she was too scared to be alone. They slept in and when John had asked why they were sleeping in the same bed Max explained that she had a nightmare and she felt safe with Dean next to her. The next couple nights were the same way. She wouldn't fall asleep unless he was right there next to her. But when her heat started she wouldn't even let him touch her. _

_She had been distant to him and rather rude so when her heat cycle was over she still wouldn't go near him. She felt bad about being such a bitch. To get her to talk to him again he bribed her with chocolate and other little candies with the promise of movies of her choice. She picked romance movies just to annoy him and they all sat down to watch them. They weren't on a hunt or looking for one at the time. The Winchester family was in a time of peace and relaxation. _

End Flashback

Max tried to clear her head of all the troubled thoughts about her and Dean that she was having at the moment as he held her on the side of the road not far from their two families. She felt in a sense jet lagged. Her mind was clouded with memories, she was tired, and she felt like her head was about to roll. Her vision of Dean blurred as she leaned against him.

Flashback

_Max hid in the trees waiting for her prey. She enjoyed playing games with her unit mates. One of her favorites besides escape and evade was hunt or be hunted. They picked a coupe hunters and the rest were the prey. That had been when it was only Ben instead of Ben and Alec. In that days game she was the hunter with Zack and Tinga. Ben was hers to hunt and she enjoyed it. He was a stealth model like she was and she smirked when she caught sight of him. Not making a sound she pulled out the blade they gave her and slowly crept up behind him. She had masked her scent with mud and she tended to blend in with the surrounding woods. She was able to take him down with the blade at his throat and her knee pressed to his family jewels. _

"_You're a great hunter Maxie. Maybe when we get out of here you should become one. You'd always get your prey." Ben stated as he sat up and Max backed off. Sitting in the clearing they waited for Zack and Tinga to show up with the rest of the unit. They waited an hour before Zack and Tinga came into the clearing followed closely by Brin, Syl, and the others. _

"_Did you really catch Ben that fast?" Tinga asked as she sat beside Max._

"_Are you kidding me she had me pinned in the first half hour of the game." Ben laughed it off. _

"_Well that's Maxie for ya." Zack stated in his booming laugh. _

_The trainers got them after that making them go back to their barracks for dinner and for lights out._

End Flashback

Max eyes focused for a moment on Dean and he was looking down at her from inside a room. Again her eyes clouded and darkened with another memory.

Flashback

_Max had just come through the door of her unit's home to find Ben talking to someone. Getting closer she noticed that the guy Ben was talking to was his identical twin. She had heard many things about Ben's twin and never thought that she'd actually meat him. He was said to be one of the best that Manticore had to offer besides for her of course. Lydecker had just told her and Zack about his unit and that he and a guy named Biggs and just been transferred into another unit but not telling them it was theirs. She stopped shocked as hell then regained her composure. Ben saw her first and smiled._

"_Maxie our loveable SIC this is Alec the new unit transfer and my twin. The other guy Biggs and off talking with Brin. They seemed to hit it off really well." Ben commented._

"_So it seems." Max stated as she looked at the two who were engaged in playing tonsil hockey. "So welcome to our humble abode. Don't expect me to treat you and Ben the Same. He's my brother you on the other hand I have yet to decide on."_

"_She's got a viscous tongue when she's in a bad mood." _

_Grabbing Bens arm quickly she spun him around and pinned him to the coffee table in their rec room. "And you'll do well to remember that you may be stronger than me but I can still kick your ass brother."_

"_You fight dirty Maxie." Ben grunted._

"_That I do and I was taught from the best." She let him go and stormed to her bedroom(cell) for a needed cat nap. _

_It was hours later when she felt someone moving outside her door. Waking fully she opened her door the rest of the way tackling the person to the ground. "What the hell Max?" Alec asked breathless. _

"_What are you doing moving around the Barrack at night?"_

"_I had to take a piss." _

_She pushed him harder into the floor before standing. "Get to your bunk now soldier."_

"_Yes Ma'am."_

"_A ma'am is an old bitch like Renfro I am not ma'am I am MAX! Get that through your skull now. Beat it." With that she threw him to the side and entered her room again closing and locking the door from the inside. "Stupid Men."_

End Flashback

Groaning Max finally came to her scenes going off the wall. She felt a warm body next to hers and curled next to it. Inhaling the scent she pushed him away. "That's not funny Alec."

"Damn she's good." Alec laughed and got up from the bed. Dean took his place and she snuggled into him.

"Alec you know I'm going to beat you for that later right?" Max stated not even bothering to look at him.

"You always say that little sister. I still have yet to see it actually happen." Faster than the eye could see even a transgenic one Alec found himself pinned to the floor with a blade to his throat, a gun to his forehead, one knee in his stomach and the other just above his groin. "Damn…um…okay…"

"Don't fuck with me Alec seriously. I'm not in the mood for your games. I deal with enough of them with Dean."

Dean smirked at that and knew exactly what she was talking about. He had played tricked on both her and Sam and neither of them really forgave him for it. He enjoyed the games between him and Max especially. They were mostly twenty questions or trivia games of their lives but they had fun. He saw Max back off of Alec and lay down next to him again but this time she was asleep and not caught up in memories. He soon drifted off next to her holding her close to him as his father and brothers leave the room to go to their own.


	5. Drastic Life Change

Last Time:

"Don't fuck with me Alec seriously. I'm not in the mood for your games. I deal with enough of them with Dean."

Dean smirked at that and knew exactly what she was talking about. He had played tricked on both her and Sam and neither of them really forgave him for it. He enjoyed the games between him and Max especially. They were mostly twenty questions or trivia games of their lives but they had fun. He saw Max back off of Alec and lay down next to him again but this time she was asleep and not caught up in memories. He soon drifted off next to her holding her close to him as his father and brothers leave the room to go to their own.

Now:

The late afternoon sun filtered through the window of the motel room. About the room was a scattered variety of bodies snoring as they slept in. The only person awake was Max who was trying to get rid of her current stomach ache as she shot out of bed running to the bathroom. Dean woke up and followed her to see that she was getting sick. Carefully he pulls her hair back out of her face and rubs her back. In all the years he had been around her he had never seen her sick or pale. She was always vibrant and cheerful.

"Maxie?"

"Oh Dean…I don't know what's going on. All of a sudden I just really don't feel good."

"Come on baby. Let's get you laid back down." She was pale and her skin was clammy. Her breathing was ragged when she looked over at him. He helped her up and felt her collapse against him. "Max! Maxie! Maxie come on baby wake up!"

He sat there shaking her tapping her face trying everything he could to wake her up. There was panic in his voice as he sat there with her in his arms. Ben woke up to Dean's frantic voice.

"What's going on Dean?" Ben asked.

"It's Max. She's sick and she passed out. Come on Maxie wake up."

He picked her up and walked out of the bathroom and then out of the motel. He needed to take her to a doctor. Dean carried her to the Impala and drove off to find a doctor that would help her. He knew a doctor that was close by that could help her so he drove for a couple hours to get there. She lay unconscious in the back seat as he drove and called the doctor to make sure he had a room cleared for them. When they got there the doctor ushered them into the room.

"Dean your call sounded urgent what's going on?" The doctor asked as he watched Dean lay Max on the examination table. "Dear lord what's going on?"

"Max is sick and she passed out."

"Anything happen recently that's different. She eat something that she normally doesn't or anything?" The doctor did the normal tests checking her eyes and movements. Her skin was pale and she was clammy.

"Not really. Nothing really out of the ordinary."

"Okay. Any new relations that we should know about, sexual activity?" Doc kept going around Max checking things and found nothing physically wrong with her that he could see.

"We are kinda together. It's complicated."

Looking up from Max to Dean the doctor spoke. "Un-complicate it Dean because I can't help her if I don't know what's going on."

"We started sleeping together and I love her but what does that have to do with her being sick and passing out."

"Could be anything Dean."

The doctor sighed and took a blood sample and went to the lab leaving them alone in the room together. During the time of waiting for the results to come back Max still didn't wake up and dean grew increasingly worried. She lay there unconscious for a while even after the doctor had returned with the results she still wasn't awake. Using smelling salts the doctor tries and succeeds in waking Max.

"Wh-what's going on?" She groaned and opened her eyes groggily.

"Well Maxie the doc has some interesting news but wouldn't tell me anything until you woke up and you weren't waking up so the doc used smelling salts to wake you. Now he can tell us what's going on."

"Well Max Dean seems like you both have been busy."

"And that's the cause for my head throbbing why?" Max asked pressing her fingers into her temple.

"You're pregnant."

Both parties stared at the doctor blinking. They couldn't believe what they heard. "Come again?"

"You're going to be parents." The doctor was looking at them both holding the results in his hands. "It's all right here that you are pregnant."

"That's not possible. We…We were being safe."

"Well Max it's true. There are a couple options open to you though."

It went quiet in the room and Max and Dean just looked at each other.

"I only see one option." She looked at Dean trying to explain with her eyes.

"There's three options really. You can keep the baby, you can give the baby up or-"

"Don't even say it. The first option you stated doc is the only option."

"Max we can't afford to have this baby."

"We'll figure something out because there is no way that I'm having an abortion and there is no way I'm giving it up. Not happening."

"With our lives we can't afford it. We are always on the run."

"I know that but it's the only thing that's gunna happen."

Sighing dean shook his head and stood up pacing beside the bed. They were both kinda freaked but it was part of life and shit happened.

"Dean I'm sorry but I can't do it. I can't just give up a baby. I can't destroy a baby either."

"It'll be okay Maxie. We'll figure something out."

"How are we gunna tell Dad, Alec, Ben, And Sammy?"

He hugged her close as she shook. As long as he knew her the only time he had seen her shake was during a seizure and there she was in his arms from fear of how they were going to tell their very off family that they were going to have a baby in their mitts. He was scared to have a kid but other than that he wasn't scared in the least. In fact he was beyond scared at how is dad would react. Oh yeah he was more than scared he was fully petrified. He had a very big chance that one he was either going to die from his father killing him or her brothers were going to kill him. Just a feeling that he was having.

"Dean we are so dead. Well actually you are so dead. They are going to kill you."

"Trust me I know."

"We could not tell them for a little while."

He chuckles lightly and kissed her forehead.

"Maxie they'll find out eventually you know that right."

"I know but I want to keep it just us for right now. Please?"

Nodding he understood just why she wanted to keep it just to themselves. It was something that they needed to deal with themselves and get used to the idea.

"Lets get you back to the motel so you can get some rest."

"You're going to stay with me right?"

"Yeah…I'll stay with you."

Once they were done in the doctor's office they headed back to the motel. She ended up falling asleep again her head on his thigh. Pulling into the parking lot again he carried her back into the motel room laying her down on the bed and lying down next to her. He laid there awake the others no where in the motel room. Looking at the clock he saw that they'd been gone a couple hours. He figured they would be back soon with breakfast and they would wonder what was going on. It was a while later but they eventually came back after the couple were both sleeping again. They slept for a while before Max's stomach woke them both up. It was growling loudly and it had the others chuckling.

"Would y'all stop your snickerin?" Max glared at her brothers and the man that raised her for the last eight years of her life.

"Maxie would you chill out. There's breakfast over here for you and Dean." Alec stated leaning back in the chair.

"No food." She turned over and snuggled into Dean who was still just laying there.

"You need to eat something." He looks down at her as her stomach grumbled again.

"Not hungry Dean. Gunna be sick if I eat anything."

"Max we brought you some broth." Ben stated.

"Stop. I'm not hungry alright."

"Alright. It'll be here if you do get hungry." Alec said.

John, Alec and Ben stared at them dumbfounded. Knowing Max as they all did they figured something was up. More or less they knew without a doubt that something was wrong.

"Guys I think that you need to fess up on what's happening." John said as he stood, walked over to the bed and sat down behind Max on the bed.

"Dad just don't please. I am fine I'm just not hungry."

"Why don't you go get some air Maxie." Dean suggested as he sat up.

"Right."

Slowly she got up and went outside and climbed to the roof. She needed the air to calm her nerves. Not that long ago she found out and now she was being interrogated well that's what it seemed like to her. Max knew that they were only looking out for her but it irritated the crap out of her like none other. She was up there for a little while before anyone came to get her. Ben sat beside her while she sat there looking out towards the town.

"So little sister, wanna tell me what's going on?"

"It's none of your business Ben."

"Look sis I know something is going on. We are X5. We don't get sick. So something major is going on that you're not telling us."

"And it's none of your damned business Ben."

"Look you're my sister you're sick and I would like to know what's wrong so that I can help."

"You can't help Ben. There's no miraculous cure for why I'm sick."

"Why are you sick Maxie?"

"I can't tell you that right now Ben."

"Damn it Max tell me something. You're my sister." He stood up facing her slightly irritated.

"And Damn it Ben I said it's none of your business. Me being sick is my problem not yours."

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"Ben Don't. Leave it be."

"Not until I know what I can do to help."

"You can't cure being pregnant Ben. So just gods leave it be."

"You-you're…"

"Yeah Ben I'm pregnant. So you can go tell the others if you wish I'm sure they'd love to know."

"Maxie if you don't want them to know just say the word and I wont tell them. But you should tell them."

"I will…I just need to tell Sammy first."

Sighing she rested her chin on her arms that held her knees against her chest. "Ben things are messed up. Really messed up."

"Tell me then."

"Well a couple days ago Dean and I got together."

"Yeah I kinda figured since you're having a kid."

"No I mean more than just a platonic relationship."

"Our First night together wasn't just sex Ben. Sure it was in the back of the impala but still not like we could really be romantic about the whole deal but still. There is something more to it than just sex."

"I get it sis. If you're happy that's all that matters."

"I am happy Ben. I love hunting and just the life granted it's not the best but still it's my life. We are close to California so I'm gunna take my bike and go see Sammy for a bit see how he's doin."

"Then do it. And I won't say anything I promise."

"Thanks Ben."

"No problem Maxie."

Ben helped max up and hugged her. She went down to the room and no one was there so she packed some of her cloths left a note for Dean and took off on her bike towards where Sam lived. She stopped for a bit to put gas in the bike nd called Sam.

"_Hey Maxie what's up?"_

"Nothin much. Put some gas in the bike and then I'm on my way to see ya. There's something I need to tell ya."

"_Did you and Dean have a fight or something?"_

"It's the or something. Listen I'll be there in a couple hours. Can you give me directions and just meet me outside say at three?"

"_Yeah."_ He gave her the directions to his new apartment and agreed to wait for her.

She kept thinking that when she got there and told him either he was going to beat her over the head or when she got back and told the rest of the family they were going to beat her over the head for riding a ninja 1600 while she was pregnant. Either way this was not going to go well for her from either side but it was something that she had to do. She had to tell her brother. The scenery passed her by her phone vibrating at her hip. She pulled over for a minute to answer it.

"Go for Max."

"_Max where are you?"_

"On my way to see Sammy."

"_What the hell were you thinking? Riding your motorcycle to California?"_

"Dean, Chill please! I had to do something and it's not like you were going to let me take the impala."

"_Damned straight I wouldn't have."_

"Chill please! It's something that I had to do. I'll have my phone on and charged with me so please relax I'm not going to get hurt."

"_When are you coming back?"_

"I'll be back in a couple days."

"_You better call me every day."_

"I will call you every half hour if I have to. Just to make sure."

"_How bout every two hours? That should do it."_

"Funny…Dean I'll be fine. I can handle myself you know that better than anyone since I can whoop your ass."

"_Keep a cool head and be careful."_

"I will be."

"_Call me when you get there."_

"You bet."

Carefully she hung up the phone and placed it back in the case on her hip. Starting back up the bike again she continued on her way. She drove on farther and farther until she reached her destination and parked in front of Sam.

"Hey Max. So why did you decide to visit when I just move in?"

"I gotta tell you somethin Sammy."

"That doesn't sound too good."

"Depends on how to look at it."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well there's a lot to the situation."

"Well let's go upstairs and talk about it."

"Okay."

She grabbed her bag and they made their way up the stairs. Setting her stuff down by the door she sat in a chair with her head in her hands. Sam started off the conversation again.

"So what's going on Max?

"Promise you won't get mad or blow up?"

"Promise. Now tell me what's going on."

"It's big…well right now it's probably the size of my tip of my pinky."

"Explain."

"One word can really explain what I'm talking about."

"And what's that?"

"Baby."

"Huh?"

"Well four words to finish it off."

"Max what is it?"

"I'm having a baby."

"Come again."

"Well Dean and I are having a baby."

"Whoa you mean to tell me that I'm gunna be an uncle?"

"Pretty much yeah."

Slowly she lifted her head to look at him and his face was blank. Definitely not what she expected.

"So when did it happed?"

"When we were parked on the side of the road in the mountains."

"That was almost a month ago."

"I know."

"I would have heard something."

"You were sleeping out side and we were in the back of the impala."

"I'm so glad I didn't sit back there."

"Sam be serious."

"Alright, alright. So it was that night after I was asleep?"

"More like that morning while you were asleep."

"Whoa."

"Uh huh."

She was quiet for a moment and looked around the place. It was neat and tidy just like Sam always was before. It suited him. The entire place suited him. Being away from everything that he knew. Except Max missed him being around like he used to be and he helped when she needed to talk.

"So when's the baby due?"

"In a few months I guess. I really wouldn't know being that I'm different."

"I got that from a few years ago Max you're really different."

"Sam all I know is that Dean and I are having a baby. I know what I feel about him but I have no clue what he feels."

"Max he loves you. You know that."

"As what his sister or what?"

"Max he's always loved you. Recently more than a sister but he loves you Max and you should go back to him."

"Shit I forgot to call him." Pulling out her phone she dialed Dean's number.

"_Are you there are you alright?"_

"I'm fine Dean like I said I'm with Sam. Sorry I forgot to call."

"_It's okay just call me in a couple hours okay."_

"I will. I promise."

"_Okay get back to talking to Sam about whatever is it you're talking about."_

"See you when I get back."

"_Maxie?"_

"Yeah?"

"_Love you."_

"Love you to Dean." A smile crossed her lips and as she finally knew how he felt.

Well folks that's it for now. I was gunna stop at when she tells Sam but I decided to keep it going for a bit longer so there's the next update…


	6. Lovers Reunion

Last time:

"_Are you there are you alright?"_

"I'm fine Dean like I said I'm with Sam. Sorry I forgot to call."

"_It's okay just call me in a couple hours okay."_

"I will. I promise."

"_Okay get back to talking to Sam about whatever is it you're talking about."_

"See you when I get back."

"_Maxie?"_

"Yeah?"

"_Love you."_

"Love you to Dean." A smile crossed her lips and as she finally knew how he felt.

Now:

It was later than night when Sam got a call from someone. He had explained that his little sister was in town and wanted to spend some time with her since he was going to be seeing her any time soon after that. After hanging up the phone they walked to a local diner and ate and talked more about everything. She told him about Alec and Ben looking just like Dean and how Alec and Dean were so much alike it was scary and they tried to trick her as a joke but she figured it out by their scent. Sam was amazed to say the least at everything. Later that night he took her to the movies and they made fun of the cheap horror film that dealt with werewolves. The movie they saw was cursed which was a good movie but they enjoyed picking it apart bit by bit with knowing what they really looked like and everything of that nature. At the coffee chop they had people thinking that they were together with how comfortable they talked and when the waiter asked Sam what his 'girlfriend' Max wanted he chuckled and told her his sister would have the same thing he was having which was an ice vanilla mocha latte.

The waitress felt so embarrassed and turned a bright red. They laughed more and then went back to the apartment. She crashed on the couch instantly being just so exhausted from everything. Sam carefully covered her with an extra blanket and went to bed himself. It wasn't until late that after noon that Sam woke up to find Max on the phone talking to Dean. She had called him every couple hours the day before and talked for only a couple minutes and now she was talking to him again.

"Tomorrow. Promise. I will De. I'll make sure of that. Yes I'll bring you something. No I won't bring the idiots something. Why should I care? No I'm not made out of money. K. Love you to." With a smile she flipped her phone shut and looked back at Sam. "Mornin sunshine."

"You're awfully cheerful this morning." He moved and sat next to her on the couch as she curled her feet under her.

"Yeah a good nights sleep and talking to dean tends to do that."

"So you headed back today or tomorrow?"

"I was thinking tomorrow if that's okay."

"That's great. I can introduce you to some friends."

"You have friends?"

"Ha-ha funny, and yes I do have friends."

"Alright then. Let me take a shower and get human before we do so that I can be presentable."

"First door on the left."

Max went to the bathroom and showered and came out dressed in black jeans and what could only be one of Deans white muscle shirts with a black and red dragon button up over it.

"Max please tell me you didn't raid Deans' cloths."

"Only a little bit. Besides it looks better on me than it does him."

"Whatever Maxie. Ready?"

"Let me put my boot on and I will be." She slid on her boots and grabbed her jacket and keys as they walked out the door.

"I can't believe you stole Deans Shirts. He's gunna be pissed."

"No he won't be. Trust me I know these things."

"Sure…"

They walked to the nearest coffee shop and sitting on the couches were some of his new friends. On one end sat a blonde named Jessica on the other end sat a guy named Andy who's twin brother Anson, who in Max's opinion was an ass, sat in the chair next to his brother with a busty brunette on his lap. Then there was Joshua in the other chair the sat next to Jessica. Max greeted each person with a nod and smile while her brother sat next to the blonde named Jessica. She couldn't place it but she looked familiar to Max some how. Going over everything in her head quickly there were no Jessica's in her unit so that couldn't have been where but some how she knew this girl. She wanted to know how she knew her since Max never forgot a face or name. She listened to them talk and still nothing clicked. Even her voice didn't click with anyone that she knew. It puzzled her and it was a puzzle that she was going to solve. Max kept an eye on the girl without making any of the group aware of what she was doin. Darting her eyes quickly around she was half way listening to the current conversation of political views.

"Well if it weren't for your current presidents' stupidity we'd have a surplus like the last one instead of a deficit."

"That is just your opinion Andy. Our current president isn't being a push over."

"So says you Anson. Clinton was a great president."

"He just wanted to get his dick sucked by all the young chicks that worked under him."

"At least he didn't get us involved in a war that wasn't our problem in the first place."

"Anson I've got to agree with Andy on this. I may be just a country girl coming into a big city for the first time but I tend to pay attention to what's going on in the real world as y'all may tend to call it and Andy has a point. Under Clinton, granted he wasn't the best of presidents, we did have a surplus in our economy but with Bush there is a big deficit and this war is crap since we really shouldn't be involved in the first place. People in our own country took over those planes not the other way around so there fore we are interfering in other peoples lives that should just be left be since they aren't in our country so why the hell should we kill 'em and have our soldiers dying over there for nothing?" Max asked adding her two senses into the conversation and Sam couldn't help but chuckle. His sister was a spit fire that was for sure. "Over there they get no gratitude for doing what they are trained to do and hell they have to kill women and children that have so far done nothing to us. What's up with that huh? Why is it that people are dying over seas for something that most likely over half of them could care less about when we have our own problems with kids being left behind or people living out on the streets or worse dying from starvation? We should deal with our own before we try to save others who apparently don't want to be rescued from their own stupidity in the first place."

They all stared at her like she came from a different planet while Sam chuckled at her smarts their dumbfounded expressions. He knew that they all knew that Max had a logical point on it all. People around them started clapping and Max smirk grew into a grin. They knew she had one that little argument for Andy. The kid got up and shook her hand with praise.

"You are a genius. You totally just shut my brother up. You totally Rock."

"Yeah well when someone stupid opens their mouth I tend to love shutting it with a loud crash."

It was clear to Jessica who was great at political debates and started laughing at Anson's misfortune of being shot down by a girl that they had know for about twenty minutes. Anson glared first at Jessica for laughing then at Max for her smug disposition.

"I know where I stand then." Quickly he got up and him and the busty brunette left.

"That was a bit mean Maxie." Sam stated trying to hide his obvious chuckle.

"Well I hate when idiots open their trap about shit they don't know about." Max stated. Quickly she pulled off her cell form her hip and answered it. "Go for Max."

"_Where the hell are you?"_

"Oh hi dad. I'm visiting Sammy."

"_Well you better get back here soon we are leaving tomorrow for a hunt."_

"It's not like I can't contact you and see where you guys are."

"_Max you better get here by morning or we are leaving you there."_

"Ya know what get the stick out of your ass pop being I'm visiting my brother and if you don't like it tough shit."

"_Watch your tone with me young lady."_

"Dad chill I'll be there some time tomorrow if you're gone I'll just call Dean and get directions to where y'all are at. It's not a big deal."

"_Max it is for safety reason that we travel together."_

"And I have my reasons for visiting Sam so back off." She shut her phone after turning off and placing it back on her hip.

"Dad being a pain in the ass again?" Sam asked sitting forward.

"When isn't he being a pain in the ass Sam? I'm going to leave soon so I should get some sleep."

"Alright I'll walk you back to the apartment. See you guys later."

"Nice meeting you all." They all smiled and watched Sam walk an obviously tired Max back to his apartment.

Unlocking the door Sam let Max in where she went over to the couch and crashed asleep before her head even hit the pillow. He knew that she's be up again in a few hours but he enjoyed having her here even if it was for a short period of time. Smiling he covered her and went to bed himself since they had been up and out the door all day.

It was six hours later that he heard the door to his apartment open then close then the purr of the engine of her motorcycle. Shaking his head he went to the window seeing her drive off in a blur of black. It was so like her to leave without saying goodbye since he knew that he'd see her again so there was no real reason to say it in the first place. He also knew that he'd miss having her around. Once she was out of sight and had been for a little while he went back to bed since he had class the following morning.

Max let the scenery go by her yet again as she made her way back to where the love of her life was. The trip seemed quicker then when she left since the next thing that she knew it was dawn and the Impala came into view in the motel parking lot. Parking and turning off the engine she made her way to the door and inside without waking them up. She knew right off the bat that Dean was wide awake and with a smirk she moved onto their bed and kissed his shoulder since his back was towards her. Her fingers trailing down his bare chest to his hand that lay on his stomach lacing their fingers together.

"Missed you De…"

"Welcome back."

He turned over their hands still together laying between them his other hand touching her face lightly tracing her eyes, over the bridge of her nose, and over the fullness of her lips. He fingers gripped at the nape of her neck and brought her down to his level capturing her lips in a sensuous kiss. It wasn't demanding but a passionate kiss. Pulling back she caressed his cheek with a smile.

"If I get a welcoming like that every time I come back I may visit Sammy more often."

He growled low in his throat that caused her to giggle. "I don't think so. Missed you too much."

"You did?"

Nodding he nuzzled into her neck and inhaled. His lips placing soft kisses along her throat and neck down her shoulder then back up and to her lips.

"Dean I was only gone a couple days."

"That's two days with out your smile, your laugh, your bright brown eyes, and me being able to hold you and kiss you."

"And I think you're full of it." Giving a deep chuckle he rubbed her arm lightly and placed his hand on her stomach. "So how'd Sammy take it?"

"He was cool about it. He was shocked at first but he's happy about the fact that he's gunna be an uncle and never going to sit in the back of the impala ever again."

"You told him?"

"He's the one that wanted to know when it happened and was confused as to how we didn't wake him up."

"Well it's my car."

"He was just glad he didn't sit in the back seat that morning because knowing you, you really wouldn't have been able to keep a straight face if he had."

"That's true."

She snuggled into him as she relaxed in his embrace.

"So you had a good visit with him?"

"Yeah meet a couple people. A girl named Jessica, A guy named Andy and his twin brother Anson who by the way I crushed with my words."

"You were always a witty one."

"And not to mention I paid attention to the politics of the world in case I was ever engaged in a political debate."

"And a strange one. And I thought Sammy was bad with his books."

"Hey I've got my books to and not to mention I'm a genius."

"Alright I get it."

"He don't blame me blame Manticore for that one."

"But you my dear flaunt that genius."

"Only when idiots open their mouths about shit they don't know anything about." Smiling she kissed him and snuggled down into the blanket and his warmth. Just as she was about to fall asleep again John walked in with his usual temper. He started throwing a fit that she left without telling anyone and that she had taken her bike and yada… yada… yada. She proceeded to ignore him as she laid there trying to stifle her growling at the interruption of her much needed sleep.

"Get packed both of you we are leaving for the next hunt."

"Goody." Max mumbled and grudgingly sat up. Dean did the same and looked at his stuff around the room and no doubt he had stuff in the bathroom as well.

Getting their stuff around they packed it into the trunk of the impala and took off from the motel. John in the truck with Max's Bike, Alec and Ben in the back seat of the Impala with Dean driving and Max next to him her head on his lap thinking about everything. Thinking about Sam, Knowing Jessica from somewhere but not remembering where she had seen the girl, her Dean, her brothers, and the baby that she and Dean where going to be having that so far as far as she knew only Dean, herself, the doctor, Ben and Sam knew about. Things where going to spiral out of control very fast if John found out from someone else other than them.

"De I'm hungry."

"I'm sure we'll be stopping soon."

"No Dean I need food now."

"Oh…oh yeah. Call dad and tell him we are stopping for breakfast."

"Okey dokey."

Pulling out her phone yet again she called and told her dad then they stopped at the nearest diner. Dean told her to get what she wanted and she did. Max ordered a large burger and fries along with soup, pickles and peanut butter then a big piece of pumpkin pie with a lot of whipped topping and a jar of cherries. John gave a small laugh when the food arrived and they all watched her pack it away like it was nothing. Ben knew why she was eating so much but it still amazed him. Dean just laughed it off.

"Okay Max think you're eating a bit much?" Alec asked in shock.

"No." she continued to eat her breakfast.

"You're eating like a guy would eat."

"So I'm hungry back off. I haven't really eaten the past couple days with being on my motorcycle."

"Uh huh. You never ate this much even when we were kids."

"Yeah well things have changed since then. And I mean drastic changes."

"What are you pregnant?"

"Yeah Alec. Actually I am."

Him and John went wide eyed with shock and their mouths hung open.

"You might want to shut your mouths or you'll let the flies in." She smirked and continued eating while dean tried to hold in his laugh and succeeded until the moment he saw his dad's face then burst into laughter.

"You're joking right Max?" John asked able to speak now.

"No I'm not. I'm very serious. I'm pregnant."

"Well who's the father? Max please ell me you didn't just sleep with some random guy."

"Oh he definitely wasn't random. It was one of those it sorta happened and we couldn't control our urges."

"Who's the father then?"

Max looked over at Dean and Dean raised his hand slightly and continued his own meal.

"This has got to be a joke."

"Definitely not a joke Dad." Dean stated.

"You idiot." Alec growled out.

"Ya know what Alec leave Dean alone. You're more of an idiot that he is or should I remind you of Natasha from unit 4."

"You just had to bring her into this didn't you?"

"Harp on dean again I'll remind you of more of the whores from there."

"Got it backing off now."

"Good now eat your damned breakfast in silence so I can enjoy mine and not vomit all over you for ruining my appetite.

The finished their meals in silence then left for the next hunt. Alec road with John the rest of the way for fear that Max would kill him. Ben stared out the window of the back seat while Max slept using Dean as a pillow. The reached another motel that they'd be staying in for the night. Dean and Max getting their own room while John, Alec, and Ben shared a room down a couple rooms to give the couple their privacy. Max stood in the shower while Dean shut and locked the door and laying down the lines of salt to protect them from demons getting in or anything else unfriendly. After a while dean heard the water shut off and the door open. His mate coming out wrapped in only a towel.

"Feeling better Maxie?"

"A little bit. Still feel a bit disoriented but good none the less."

Slowly she made her way to the bed and Dean sat behind her taking the towel from her hair and drying it for her. Threading his fingers through her silk locks he shook the excess water from her tresses as they dried. She leaned against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. They sat there for a while in a comfortable silence enjoying eachothers company. Sighing max laid in his arms and waited. She didn't know what she was waiting for but she knew that she was waiting for something. She felt that something was coming but she just didn't know what it was. Looking around she noticed the salt lines and smiled. It had been a couple years since they'd used them but there they were and she knew why. Max knew that he laid the lines down so nothing could get in and take her from him or harm her. Smiling she cuddled into him and wondered what he was thinking about.

It had been a while since they'd had any time to themselves with John, Alec and Ben showing up them finding out she's pregnant then her taking off because she wanted to see her big brother Sammy. When she had returned from Stanford where Sammy was she'd had Dean all welcoming and loving yet she knew that he was harboring his anger at her for being so reckless. Giving it a thought she realized that was what she had been waiting for. She'd been waiting for him to repremand her for being stupid and riding her motorcycle when she was pregnant and knowing that she was putting herself in danger.


End file.
